


I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

by becasbelt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm choking on the fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becasbelt/pseuds/becasbelt
Summary: In which Chloe and Beca are secretly dating, and Chloe is finding it hard to keep her affections at bay.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 21
Kudos: 152





	I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with some of my friends and I realized I really haven't ever written just Pure Fluff, so this was kind of a challenge to myself.
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift's "Jump Then Fall"
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes it was impossible to ignore just how cute Beca Mitchell was.

There were many forms of Beca, Chloe has discovered over time. There was her typical ‘badass’ persona that she wore on the daily, almost like a coat of armor that helped her face off against just about anyone she came in contact with over the day. It told everyone around her that she was tough, and unfeeling, and if you messed with her you were bound to be sorry for it.

But of course Chloe knew most of that was a big fat façade.

Badass Beca also happened to be hot, in Chloe’s humble opinion, so of course she didn’t mind letting her keep up the illusion as long as she continued wearing leather jackets and ear spikes as well as she did.

Awkward Beca and Clueless Beca often went hand in hand for Chloe, both bringing up feelings of complete and total endearment that always made Chloe smile so wide that her cheeks hurt.

Vulnerable Beca was a rarer form, only making appearances late at night after long talks about the future and feelings of being incompetent. The first time Chloe got to see this side of Beca, her heart nearly melted right out of her chest, an overwhelming need to protect and reassure overcoming her. Chloe felt honored that she got to see her like that all at, since very few ever did.

Quite honestly Chloe could spend the rest of her life making lists and writing books on each and every individual quality and trait that made up who Beca Mitchell was, as fascinating and complex as she was, and she was positive that she could come out on the other side still in love with each one more than the last.

Chloe could spend every day for the rest of her life figuring her out and still be in love with _Beca_ more each day than the last.

But all of that has detracted from Chloe’s opening point: Beca Mitchell is cute. _Adorable_ , in fact.

And this certainly isn’t new information to Chloe, but she finds herself being reminded of it as she comes home from her class to see her girlfriend asleep on her bed.

Beca has burrowed herself deep into Chloe’s covers, blankets pulled all the way up to her chin as she snores softly. She’s in the exact same position as when Chloe left in the morning for her classes, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s wearing a different hoodie Chloe would think she hadn’t moved at all.

Chloe takes the time to quietly set down her bag and pull off her shoes before crawling on the bed to join her snoozing girlfriend. Despite her efforts not to disturb her, the movement stirs Beca and two pairs of drowsy blue-gray eyes flutter open as Chloe reaches her.

“Hey, sleepy,” Chloe greets softly with a smile. She settles down beside Beca and brushes a stray lock of hair from her face. Beca simply blinks at her and stretches sleepily, groaning lowly before rolling into Chloe to press her face against Chloe’s chest. Chloe chuckles and runs a hand through her hair, humming as Beca’s sleep-warmed body burrows further into her.

“Hi,” Beca finally says after a small stretch of silence, apparently awake enough for words now. “How was class?”

“It was fine,” Chloe replies, fingers scratching at Beca’s scalp as she feels Beca’s hum of approval vibrate through her chest. “Boring, but that’s to be expected when I’ve taken the class twice already.”

Beca snickers and Chloe feels a small kiss being pressed to her collarbone. “I missed you,” Beca murmurs, her words muffled. “It should be illegal for you to leave in the mornings.”

Chloe’s heart flips in her chest, because Beca doesn’t _say_ things like that very often. Their relationship is new enough that at times it still feels like they’re still walking on eggshells around each other, unsure of what they should say and how they should act. So new, in fact, that the rest of the Bellas didn’t even know about the two of them, which made Beca even _more_ cautious when it came to expressing how she was feeling.

A just woken up Beca, Chloe is discovering, has no such inhibitions.

Chloe presses a kiss to the top of Beca’s head and pulls her a little closer, telling herself that she can spare five more minutes here before starting on homework. Based on the content sigh that she feels against her neck, Beca has no objections.

* * *

Keeping things a secret, Chloe has decided, is becoming increasingly easier said than done.

It was becoming much more natural when the two of them were alone to lean in a kiss Beca, just because she wants to, or to flirt with her just so that Chloe can see the tips of her ears turn red which means that it was becoming harder to stop herself from doing it around their friends. Luckily Chloe has always been an affectionate person, especially when it comes to Beca, so the other Bellas don’t even bat an eye when Chloe grabs Beca’s hand while they’re walking or wraps herself around Beca during movie nights. But they might be a little more surprised if Chloe were to act on her random urges to just kiss Beca senseless.

And Romantic Beca, who Chloe is just now becoming acquainted with, makes her want to kiss Beca senseless a _lot._

It’s not like Beca ever does anything on _purpose,_ Chloe thinks. It’s not like that she ever does anything _grand_ , even. She’s just… incredibly thoughtful, which is something Chloe never expected when they started dating. Not that Beca is a jerk or inconsiderate by any means, but Chloe never knew how many little things Beca did in a day until they were all directed at _her._

Like how Beca _always_ opens doors for her, even going as far as walking a little faster to get to one so that she can have it open by the time Chloe gets there. Or how Beca will get sushi on her way home if Chloe’s told her she’s had a bad day. Or how Beca just knows to grab a blanket for them during movie nights because she knows how easily Chloe gets cold.

So yeah, Chloe is just a little bit in love with Beca and it’s becoming harder and harder to keep it under wraps. Even so, Chloe enjoys the novelty of their relationship too much to share it with anyone quite yet.

The knowing looks from the rest of the Bellas anytime the two of them were together could be ignored. They would just have to speculate a little while longer.

* * *

Once a month the Bellas like to get all spruced up and go out to eat somewhere nice together. It’s become something like a tradition to them; something to look forward to in the midst of stressful essays and late night studying.

It also gives Chloe the opportunity to see Beca all dressed up, so dinner nights with the Bellas were _definitely_ something to look forward to.

Tonight Beca dons a simple gray button up black skinny jean combo, the sleeves of her shirt rolled up to her elbows and the top few buttons undone, making it slightly impossible for Chloe not to spend the entire evening eyeing her girlfriend in a decidedly non-platonic way. Chloe has on a simple dark blue dress that she’s worn countless of times before, though based on the way Beca keeps sneaking glances at her when she thinks Chloe isn’t looking, Chloe isn’t alone in her struggle to keep her looks at low to medium levels of appropriate.

When Beca catches Chloe watching her a little _too_ intently at one point, a sly smirk slides onto her face before she turns back to whatever Cynthia-Rose had been talking to her about. A spark of competitiveness is lit within Chloe, and she can’t help but retaliate with an action of her own, moving her hand across the small gap between them until she can slide it comfortably onto Beca’s thigh.

Beca chokes around her water and glares at Chloe out of the corner of her eye while Cynthia-Rose asks if she’s alright. Chloe grins wickedly before taking a sip of her own drink, hand squeezing once around Beca’s leg for good measure.

When Beca slips her own hand into Chloe’s a moment later, Chloe wonders why she was even bothering with keeping her hands to herself before when this was obviously so much better.

The rest of dinner goes by pleasantly, and Chloe takes the chance to really catch up on how the rest of the girls are doing. Sure, they all live together and have rehearsals three or four times a week, but sometimes it was hard keeping up with everyone. Looking around the table to see all of her favorite people there, smiling and joking and having a good time, Chloe honestly can’t imagine her life without any one of them.

Eventually the food is finished and the Bellas lean back in their seats, easy smiles on their faces as they wait for the waiter to bring around their checks. Chloe idly traces her fingers along the inside of Beca’s thigh, not teasing, simply touching for the sake of closeness. When the checks get handed out, Chloe reclaims her hand to dig around in her purse for her wallet. Before she can so much as lay a single dollar on the table, though, the check is swiped away from her. Chloe looks over to see Beca holding both of their checks, card already in hand.

Chloe narrows her eyes at Beca, only for Beca to grin and shoot her a quick wink as she hands the checks to the waiter, and suddenly Chloe is having another one of those moments where she would kiss Beca if it weren’t for their friends sitting all around them. She bites her lip against a smile instead, distracting herself with Amy’s crazy story from across the table.

It’s only a few short minutes later when Chloe is talking about how one of her professors brought their dog into the lecture hall one day when she feels Beca’s gaze trained on her once more. She glances over to see an intense look of focus on Beca’s face, eyes deep in thought.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Chloe asks, a teasing lilt in her voice. “I don’t have any food on my face, do I?”

“I just love you,” Beca murmurs, a small smile playing on her lips.

Chloe smiles warmly at the words, her heart fluttering. “I love you, too,” she says, head tilting affectionately.

The talking around the table stops, and Chloe only realizes what they’ve done when she hears someone clear their throat, popping the momentary bubble they’d found themselves in.

A look of panic crosses Beca’s face as the two of them slowly turn to face their friends, various expressions of shock and teasing spread across the table.

“So,” Stacie says, her eyes full of mischief. “Do you guys have something you want to tell us?”

That’s when Beca breaks. “Fuck,” she groans, resting her elbows on the table and hiding her face in her hands. “I’m really sorry, Chlo. I fucked it all up.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Oh, please, stop being dramatic,” she chastises playfully, reaching over to pry Beca’s hands away from her face. “I promise that I don’t mind if they know.”

“You don’t?” Beca asks, peering at her shyly.

Chloe shakes her head. “I don’t,” she confirms with a smile. When Beca finally starts to grin back at her, Chloe stands and turns towards the rest of the Bellas again. “Beca and I are dating,” she announces brightly.

Cheers of excitement and approval burst from the Bellas, causing a few of the surrounding tables to send them odd looks, but Chloe pays them no mind. Instead, she looks down at Beca, once more finding her already looking at Chloe. Her cheeks are pink, obviously a little embarrassed by all the attention, but the smile on her face is undeniable as she grabs Chloe’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it, her eyes never straying from Chloe’s the whole time.

And Chloe has discovered a lot of different versions of Beca, but she thinks that “In Love” Beca just might be her new favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at becasbelt!


End file.
